Crowdsourcing refers to a general technique for delegating tasks to a relatively large group of people. In some cases, developers have used crowdsourcing techniques to collect linguistic information. To cite merely one such application, a developer may ask a plurality of users to translate information expressed in a source language into a target language. The developer may then compile a parallel corpus based on the responses received from the users. The developer may then use known machine learning techniques to generate a translation model based on the parallel corpus.
The above-summarized kinds of crowdsourcing projects are useful, but are subject to various constraints.